Madness Takes Its Toll
by Amelia Glitter
Summary: The mutants of the Institute throw a party to celebrate the demise of Apocalypse. Randomness ensues. [slash, femslash, het]
1. Let the Chaos Begin!

Title: Madness Takes Its Toll (Circle of Death)

Summary: The mutants of the Institute throw a party, celebrating the demise of Apocalypse. Contains slash, femslash and hetero couples.

Disclaimer: _X-Men: Evolution_ does not belong to me. In fact, this idea doesn't even really belong to me. I stole it from

Beaubier (FF.N user number: 486319). The new title is from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show (in the__ Time Warp song)._

Rules for Circle of Death

2 – Give two drinks

3 – Give three

4 – Give four

5 – Give five

6 – Give six

7 – Give seven

8 – Never have I ever...

9 – Make a rule

10 – Smack your head

J – Rhyme

Q – Question

K – Lose an article of clothing

A – Waterfall

**

All was quiet in the X-Mansion.

This is weird, in and of itself. When the hell is it quiet in a mansion full of teenagers with super powers?

Nevertheless, it was quiet. Until a sports car flew down the driveway and parked in the garage. The Cajun—who had been driving—picked up a bag out of the back seat and balanced it on his hip as he tried to pick up the other. There was a *bamf!* sound and a blue-furred elf grabbed the second bag before the Cajun dropped them both.

"Ach, mein Freund, vhas did you get?"

"Wine, rum, Everclear, vodka, Smirnoff and your basic beer."

"Wunderbar! Good timing too, Tabby just got done explaining rules."

Remy grinned at the German elf, reaching out to clasp the other's shoulder. With a *bamf!* and a sulphuric smell they were gone from the garage.

They reappeared in one of the little-used rooms of the X-Mansion. Tonight there was a belated party, celebrating the demise (or at least temporary setback) of Apocalypse. There had been goofing off, food, innocent dancing...then some not-so-innocent dancing. Wanda and Rogue had surprised everyone with the idea to play a game. Truth or Dare and Spin-the-Bottle were vetoed immediately. Just as everyone was thinking about Strip Poker, Tabby brought up the greatest party game of all time.

Circle of Death.

Of course, Circle of Death required alcohol. Only one person in the room was of legal age to buy said drinks. Thankfully, Remy already knew the rules, so he left the explaining to Tabby, stole Scott's car and drove into town to buy drinks.

Tabby was currently shuffling a deck of cards when the pair appeared bearing alcohol. She was trying for the third time to explain to Jean why the King rule had to stay.

"Glasses around!" Kurt began passing out the glasses—previously stolen from the kitchen. "Fill vith vhatever drink you vant." He also started passing around the alcohol and various other drinks for mixes. "Everyone has to have some alcohol in their glass, though it doesn't matter how much. Those of you who haven't drank before, go light, ja? Oh, und mein Freundin? Fill mine vith beer, bitte."

"Sure thing, Kurt," Amanda replied. She snatched one of the beer bottle—right after Evan just used a spike to open it for himself—and filled Kurt's glass.

"Is even Heineken," Remy pointed out.

"Ach! Danke!"

"You've drank before, Kurt?" Scott asked, a bit surprised. He was trying not to be a stick-in-the-mud and watch Bobby and Roberto mix his drink.

"Ja! Everyone drinks in Deutschland. Though, the younger you are, the more watered down your beer is."

"No Bud?"

Kurt gave Sam a look of pure horror. "Keep your good-ole-boy drinking habits to yourself!"

This made everyone laugh. The mutant teens arranged themselves around the coffee table, lounging in various positions. They squished themselves together on the couch and two chairs, those who weren't lucky enough to rank furniture made due with pillows on the floor.

"Tabby first, it was her idea." Jean used a tone that provoked no argument.

Tabby leaned forward and drew a card. "Seven! Lessee...Scott four and Jean three!"

The two team leaders drank their designated amounts. Ray chose his card. He set it down and immediately smacked his head. Pietro, Remy, John, Tabby, Alex and Kurt followed suit at the same time. The others followed soon after. Bobby was the slowest and took his drink.

Rahne practically bounced off her cushion to get to the cards. She drew hers and her eyes lit up.

"Uh-oh," Rogue mumbled.

"Nine! The new rule is—" she thought carefully for a moment, "—if a King is drawn, _everyone has to lose an article of clothing."_

John, Lance, Roberto and Bobby cheered and got nasty looks from several girls.

"I, like, thought she was the innocent one," Kitty said.

Rahne just grinned widely.

"Dude, my turn!" Alex picked up his card. "That is not funny." He shot a glare at Rahne. "You sure you are clairvoyant?" He asked her as he place the card on the table...a King.

Rahne, John, Lance, Roberto and Bobby fell over laughing.

"C'mon, c'mon lads 'n lasses," Rahne encouraged, stripping off her socks. Most were able to do the same. Except Kurt, Ray, Alex, Amanda and John, all of whom weren't wearing socks or shoes. The boys lost their shirts. Amanda looked at everyone, then to Kurt, and then shot a glare at Rahne. She reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra—much to the amusement of the guys—then wiggled around to get it off while keeping her shirt on. Kurt's yellow eyes were the size of quarters when she threw a see-through bra into the corner of the room.

Most of the girls cracked up. "Now I see why you didn't just take off your shirt," Amara exclaimed.

Amanda just 'hmphed' and glared at Evan until he stopped laughing and selected a card.

"Two drinks to Kurt, because he looks like he needs it!"

This statement drew everyone's attention to Kurt, who was staring at the bra his girlfriend had thrown with an odd looked on his face. "Vas?" He demanded, coming back to the real world.

"Two drinks, dude!"

Kurt gladly swallowed his two. "My turn, ja?"

"Ja!" The room echoed.

Kurt selected his card and threw it down on the table. "Waterfall, mein Freunds."

"Go easy, Elf," Remy cautioned. "Young'n's are present." He ignored the indignant looks from everyone under sixteen.

"Right." Kurt picked up his glass and began to down it. Around the room, everyone followed suit. The point of this particular rule was that everyone began to drink and couldn't stop until the person to their right stopped. Kurt went for a few seconds before putting down his glass. Everyone quickly followed suit around the circle.

"My turn!" Amanda sounded very cheerful. She took her card. "Yes!" She slammed the nine on the table hard and grinned triumphantly at Evan and Rahne. "Rahne's rule is hereby nullified!"

"Aww," Rahne moaned. "Bugger. Ya wouldna be complainin' if'n ya hadn't had ta take off your bra!"

Danielle—who wasn't familiar with most of the people here—tried not to giggle. She took her card and put it down. It was a Queen. "Did I just select a Queen?" She asked, as the rules stated.

"How do I know you selected a Queen?" Kitty asked.

"How do we know you didn't select a King?" Lance asked.

"'Cause no one took their clothes off—shit." Pietro threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "Not fair." He took his designated drink.

"Like, my turn!" Kitty eagerly selected a card. "Five drinks to—um—Rogue!"

Rogue just shrugged and took her drinks.

Lance was next, and took his card. "Three drinks to Pietro."

"Whyfore?"

"'Cause you're a funny drunk."

Pietro attempted to pout while drinking and ended up dribbling down his chin. "Aww, fuck!"

John laughed and helped Pietro clean himself up. The two ended up spilling more.

"Good lord, are they already drunk?" Scott asked.

"Non, just hyper." Remy held up a bag of empty pixie stix tubes. "Pixie Stix do that to them."

Pietro, still giggling, picked a card. "Oo-oh! King!" He sat back and contemplated. "Tabby!"

The Brotherhood (including the ex-member, Tabby) and the Acolytes gave him a funny look. Tabby did as told, taking her shirt off, revealing a very loud, lacey, lime-green bra.

"Good lord, where did you buy that?" Jean looked faintly shocked.

"Umm...I don't remember..."

"My turn, my turn!" John practically jumped at the deck of cards. "Aww...fuck...no fun. Four drinks to Pietro."

"Again, whyfore?"

"'Cause you're a cu—erm, funny—drunk, mate."

"Remy needs more drink," Remy stated.

"You know that creeps me out when you talk in third person, mate. Hey, wait a minute! You haven't had hardly anything except that waterfall!"

"Hmm, odd."

"You've been sneaking drinks!" John exclaimed.

"Well, oui, but Remy still needs more."

**

That seemed like an okay place to stop! More soon, and suggestions are welcome!


	2. Of Course We're Trying to Get Scott and ...

Authoress' Note: In case anyone is curious, cards are selected randomly from an actual deck of cards by yours truly. That way, not even I know what's coming up! Oh, and the Dani in here is not me! It's Danielle Moonstar!

To My Reviewers

**RahneMan**: Thanks for adding me to your favorites list! As for femslash...well, I'll have slash, femslash and het in equal amounts. I like it all, so I write it all!

**KiKi** and **The Rogue Witch: The adults are in the mansion...doing whatever they do when they aren't saving the world/training the students. *shrugs* The kids are sneaky.**

**PomegranateQueen**: Are the cards that different? *examines cards* Well, I probably won't do that much detail stuff (I have to remember it after all!), but Rahne is having fun making up new rules.

**SickmindedSucker**: I like wine coolers too, but I was just naming various drinks off the top of my head. This isn't really a 'split-everyone-into-couples' type of fic, but their is lots of flirting going on!

**Flame31**, **Fanfic Reader, ****Ellavira, **Crow Black Dream**: Thanks for your reviews, here is the new chapter!**

I hope I didn't miss anyone!

**

After various refills and several small arguments over sharing, the mutant teenagers settled down for more of the game.

"Is Remy's turn? Excellent!" The Cajun reached forward and took his card. Immediately after he laid it down he smacked himself in the head. Pietro (as usual, he was the one with the fastest reflexes), John, Kurt, Jean and Tabby were the first to smack theirs, followed quickly by the others. Kitty was last and took her drink.

Rogue took her card from the pile and looked at it for a few minutes. "Two to Scott and two to Jean," she said, laying down a four.

Wanda, looking bored, selected her card. She looked at it and grinned. "I've never kissed a person of the same gender."

Everyone was very, very quiet.

"Do we drink if we _have or if we __haven't?" Scott asked._

"Have," Tabby told him.

Shrugging, the blonde bombshell took a drink. Amara followed quickly with her own. There was another long silence before Roberto took his own drink. Scott nearly fell off his chair when his brother toasted Ray and they both downed the last dregs in their glasses. No one else moved.

"A_hem," Wanda looked pointedly toward Pietro and John._

They exchanged looks, shrugged and reached for their glasses. A split second behind them, Remy picked his up. The three took their drinks more or less at the same time. As soon as they finished, Wanda took her own drink.

Pietro, with a wicked grin on his face, spoke up. "If we kiss people of the same gender on a regular basis do we get prizes?"

Scott looked like someone had hit him in the back of the head with a board. "Todd's turn," he said quickly, before anyone could answer Pietro.

Todd just rolled his eyes and selected his own card. "An eight, yo!" He thought for a moment. "I've never gotten blitzed," he finally said, thinking that was a safe enough topic. He took his own drink.

Immediately Lance, Fred, Tabby, Pietro, John, Remy, Rogue, Ray and Kurt took their drinks. They were followed a moment later by Alex, Rahne, Sam and Roberto.

Clumsily, Fred grabbed his card from the deck. His face fell. "Three to Jean and Scott."

"Is everyone trying to get us drunk," Scott demanded.

"Yes."

"Ja."

"Oui."

"Yup."

"Of course."

"You bet."

"How'd ya guess?"

Scott and Jean just glared over the tops of their glasses.

"My turn!" Jamie grinned hugely (he was thrilled to be part of the older kids' party) and took his card. His face fell immediately. "Awww, shucks! One drink apiece to Scott and Jean."

Sam looked at his own card and grinned. "Waterfall!" He began to gulp his beer. He put it down quickly enough, allowing the rest of the circle to follow suit. Roberto, however, didn't feel so inclined, he just kept drinking. Scott and Jean, who were directly after him, glowered over their glasses. Finally, after a few extra seconds, Roberto put his down. The rest of the circle finished as well.

Jubilee leaned forward, snatched at a card, missed and tried again. When she finally got a card in her hand, she looked down at it with a confused look. "Umm, two drinks to Bobby." She put the card down on the table.

Bobby took his two before selecting his own card. "Two to Jean, Scott, and Sam."

Roberto's grin nearly tripled in size when he got his card. "New rule, you can choose who waterfalls with you."

Scott gave him an evil look (but Roberto couldn't see it because of the shades). He put his card on the table with a look of nervousness. "Is that a King?"

The circle grinned and nodded eagerly. Amanda gave him a look that said, 'pick me and you die.'

Scott looked helpless.

"Just pick whoever has the most clothing on," Jean suggested.

"Ah...umm...Rogue I guess. You can lose your gloves!" Scott looked proud of himself.

Rogue tipped her head at him, nearly tipping over before Remy and Wanda righted her. "Ah canna do tha'." Her accent was a lot thicker after the drinks. Scott's face froze and she took off her tank top, leaving just a mesh shirt and bra. She nodded as if this was the cleverest thing in the world for her to do.

Jean pursed her lips and glared at Remy. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Remy waggled his fingers at the red head. "Can look, bu' no touchy."

With a final glare, Jean brought her card up with telekinesis, it wobbled but didn't fall. "Six drinks to Lance, because he hasn't had hardly any and that isn't fair."

Lance looked surprised that someone had remembered he was in the room. "M'kay."

Amara practically fell forward to get her card. She looked at it and though hard as she lowered it to the table. "Hello."

"Mellow," Tabby said.

"Fellow," Ray put in.

Rahne blinked. "Cello!" She blurted quickly.

"Bellow!"

Evan just glanced around. "Shit."

"Tha' doesn't rhyme!" Pietro called out.

Evan took his drink.

Tabby, who was less wobbly than Amara, took a card. "Four drinks to Kitty!"

"Like, what?"

"Four drinks," Tabby repeated, "to Kitty."

Ray grabbed a card as Kitty grumbled through her drink. "Five drinks to Rahne."

Rahne took her own card and smiled evilly. "I do so love this card." She placed a nine down. "Jacks are now dares."

Alex gave her a high five, which they missed, and grabbed a card, which he dropped. He picked it up again and squinted at it. He deliberately lay it down slowly then smacked his head. "Ow."

The rest of the circle followed his example; Tabby was last because she missed her head twice. "Well, fuck."

"Seven drinks to Dani! She isn't wobbling yet!" Evan practically shouted while waving his card about.

Kurt grinned and took his own card. "Three drinks to Amanda!"

"Kurt!"

"Ja, liebling?"

"Never mind." Amanda took her own card. "Six drinks to Kurt!"

"Ack!"

Dani had an evil look on her face. "Waterfall. Everyone over sixteen." She picked up her beer and began to drain it.

Everyone—minus Amara, Rahne, Evan, Amanda, Kitty, Todd, Jamie, Jubilee and Roberto—did the same. Dani kept drinking. Soon, most everyone had to snatch for more drinks to continue. And still the Native American drank. Finally, she put her bottle down and smiled innocently.

"Ow, head," Tabby mumbled.

"Umm, we're out of drinks," John mumbled.

"Get more."

"Nah. I mean, we're outta drinks. Period. 'Cept wha's in our glasseseses." John face's skewed up on that last word. He shook the empty vodka bottle to demonstrate. "We need more."

Everyone looked at Remy.

"Remy is too blit—blitzzz—drunk to drive."

Everyone wilted.

"Ah 'ave an ida! We kin ask Pe—oh—trah—to git us some!"

"Wha'?" Pietro looked up fuzzily from trying to get to the last drops of vodka.

"No' you!"

"Na ja?"

"No!" Rogue threw a pillow at Kurt—and hit Alex. "Bi' guy. Me'al!"

"Oooo-oooooh," everyone said, nodding wisely.

There was a lengthy silence.

"So who's gonna ask?" Tabby said.

**

*cue dramatic music* Will the big metal guy get them drinks? Will they get busted? Hell if I know!


	3. We Need Drinks!

To My Reviewers

**Marie LeBeau**: Thanks for the suggestion of Jamie asking Piotr! I used it, with a twist (five Jamies asking Piotr!! Who can resist five whole Jamies???).

**Lady Miz**: Logan or Victor smelling the booze eh??? *gets an evil look on her face* I could work with that...

**RahneMan**: Ach! I tried to get more femslash in this chapter...it didn't work quite so well. Reg. slash is easier to fit in. *shrugs* But this fic isn't done yet...

**The Rogue Witch**: Is it just me, or would Piotr make a contemplative, quiet drunk? Can't you see him as one of those guys who sits calmly in his chair and thinks about the universe whilst downing vodka???

**Flame31**, **Ellavira: Yeah! Repeat reviewers *happy bouncy* Thank you for your wonderful compliments!**

**Taineyah**, **Cxigner and ****Analis Destiny: Yeah! New reviewers! *happy bouncy* Thank you for your wonderful compliments!**

Ok, officially, everyone has had at least two waterfalls and everyone over sixteen has had three. Pietro, Kurt, Scott and Jean are the most drunk. Everyone except Jamie, Jubes, Bobby, Roberto, Evan, Amanda, Scott and Jean has been sneaking drinks. Jamie and Jubes are the least drunk (only two waterfalls). Now it starts to get interesting.

**

"Ok," Scott said, with all of a drunk's logic, "obviously those of us who can't walk straight need to stay here."

Remy nodded calmly. "Remy t'inks dat da small one should ask."

Everyone just stared blankly.

"'E's right," Wanda put in, "Piotr likes the youngest of us."

"Ssssssssssssooooooooooo," John slurred out. He stopped. "I forgot wot I was gonna say."

Pietro giggled.

Jean squinted at the speedster. "Did you just _giggle_?"

Pietro giggled again and fell over into John's lap.

Remy rolled his eyes. "Back t' da issue at 'and. Jamie and Jubilee should be da ones t' ask."

"They are the only ones who could probably make it down the stairs," Lance pointed out.

"Yeah, and like, who could resist Jamie?" Kitty nodded wisely.

So it was decided (by the most drunk) that Jamie and Jubilee should ask Piotr for more drinks. Bobby and Roberto would supply an escort, since they were fairly sober still. The four left with determined looks on their faces.

All was quiet.

"What should we do until they get back?" Tabby asked.

"Well, since we jus' go' rid of the youngest lads and lasses...I suggest new rules and more playing!" Rahne leapt onto the table on all fours.

While most of the room tried to figure out how sixteen-year-old Bobby and fifteen-year-old Roberto counted as younger than the thirteen-year-old on the tabletop, Rahne, Tabby and Dani put their heads together.

"New game!" Dani shouted suddenly. "Using face cards, eights, nines and tens only."

"New rules," Rahne said. "Aces, truth; Kings, lose an article of clothing; Queens, kiss a girl; Jacks, dare; Tens, smack your head; Nines, kiss a guy; Eights, never have I ever."

Everyone generally nodded and resituated themselves. Dani went first. She drew a King and looked pointedly at Evan. "You laughed at Amanda. Off with your clothes!"

Evan grumbled a little and lost his shirt.

Kitty picked her card and looked at it. "Umm." Lance leaned over and whispered something to her. She giggled. "I dare Jean to give Scott a lap dance!"

The room burst out with laughter.

Jean didn't even flinch; she just crawled onto Scott's lap and did her dare—rather clumsily—before falling over backwards. Sam caught her easily and sat her back down next to Scott. Scott, for his part, looked paralyzed.

"My turn," Lance said unnecessarily. "Truth. Wanda? Is it true that you think Scott is sexy?"

"Yes," Wanda responded, then hit Pietro with a hex bolt.

"Ouch! I didn't tell!" Pietro leaned forward to select his card. "Yay! A King! Py-ro!"

With a slightly drunk grin, John removed his shorts, revealing surfboard boxers.

"Heh, cool," Alex put in.

John nodded his head and selected his card. His face turned rather pale. "I don't wanna!" Remy and Pietro peered over his shoulder. Pietro turned bright red and Remy began to laugh. John threw his Queen down and began to sulk. "I guess I can kiss Tabitha."

"Jeez," Sam mumbled, "he acts like kissing a girl is the end of the world."

Tabby just stood up with a grin and walked around behind the circle to John. She leaned down and kissed him soundly on the lips before returning to her seat.

Pietro and Amara were sulking.

~~~ Meanwhile, In Other Parts of the Mansion ~~~

"He doesn't look like he wants to be disturbed," Jamie whispered.

"Look, kiddo," Bobby began, "we need drinks and Remy can't get them. We sure as hell aren't going to ask Logan or Ms. Munroe. That leaves who?"

"Professor?"

"I'd hit you, but I don't want to deal with five whining Jamies."

"Just go!" Roberto urged.

"C'mon Jamie." Jubes grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room holding Piotr Rasputin.

~~~ Back In the Rarely-Used Room ~~~

Remy took his card. "Ace! Rogue, is it true dat you hate Remy?" He grinned and batted his eyelashes at her.

"'Ardly," she mumbled and took her own card. "Oh, fuck." She smacked herself on the head. Pietro responded immediately, Jean was the last.

"Hey! There's no consequence," Rahne pointed out.

"Dude, just make 'em drink some orange juice," Evan mumbled.

Wanda rolled her eyes and took her card. "Never have I ever had sex." She laid down an eight.

"I don't like her to get eights." Remy took a drink of what was left in his drink. Followed by Scott, Jean, Lance, Pietro, John, Tabby and Ray. "Well, at least Remy is not alone!"

Todd selected a card. "I dare Tabby to spend all of tomorrow flirting with Piotr."

Wanda and Rogue giggled.

Freddy gave them a weird looked and picked his own card. "Never have I ever wanted to hurt Wanda."

Everyone except Wanda, Rogue and Remy took drinks of whatever they had. Wanda just rolled her eyes.

Sam grabbed a card. "Never have I ever had sex with anyone in this room."

John, Pietro, Scott and Jean were the only ones to take drinks.

Rogue and Wanda began to laugh. "Oh, look! They pair up," Tabby pointed out and fell over.

Scott just scowled a bit and took a card. "Dare," he squeaked out. "I dare—" he grinned suddenly, "—I dare Sam to dance on the tabletop tomorrow at breakfast."

Jean snickered and took her own card. "Who shuffled the deck?" She demanded. "Never have I ever performed—or had performed on me—_oral_ sex." She demurely took her own drink.

Scott was swiftly turning the same color as his shades when he took his drink. Remy, Pietro, John, Tabby, Amara, Ray, Alex, Kitty, Lance and Sam all took drinks.

Rogue and Wanda laughed even harder.

~~~ Jamie and Jubilee, In the Study (with the Knife!) ~~~

"So we were bored with dancing—"

"—and eating—"

"—and we decided to play a game—"

"—called Circle of Death—"

"—but it needed alcohol—"

"—so Remy went and got some—"

"—and we played for awhile and had a lot of fun—"

"—but now we're out of drinks and—"

"—Remy is too drunk to go get more—"

"—so we were wondering if you could—"

"—possibly—"

"—if it isn't too much trouble—"

"—get us some?"

Piotr examined the faces of the multiple hopeful children in front of him.

"Please?" one of the Jamies smiled as sweetly as he could.

~~~ Back to the Insanity That Is ~~~

"I never get to embarrass myself," Rogue said happily.

"Didn't you do anything before your powers developed chere?"

"A nine! Whoohoo!" Amara paused. "Whassat mean again?"

"You have to kiss a guy," Tabby explained through clenched teeth.

"Ooo-ooh, fun." Amara suddenly launched herself across the table at Remy, kissing him soundly on the lips. "Heehee," she giggled from where her face was smashed against his chest. "That was fun."

Remy delicately picked her up and sent her back to her spot beside Tabby.

Tabby snatched her card and glared at it. "Reeee-meeee!"

The Cajun gulped. "Yes?"

"Truth. How many times have you had sex?"

Remy relaxed and simply shrugged. "I dunno, many."

Tabby pouted as Ray drew his card. "Rahne! Take something off!"

The Scottish girl grinned at him and winked. She stripped off her shirt, revealing a black bra. Tossing her shirt carelessly into a corner (along with Amanda's bra) she took her own card. "Never 'ave I ever gone skinny dippin'."

Everyone, except Rogue and Wanda, reached forward for their various drinks.

"Damn, what are we? Innocent?"

"Sheltered. I was sheltered in a mental institution. What's your excuse?"

"I don't think I have one."

~~~ In a Random Car ~~~

'Why am I doing this again? I am supplying alcoholic drinks to superhero teens. I must have lost my mind.' He glanced over at the preteen and three teens in the car with him. They looked very happy. Jamie smiled innocently at him.

'Damn irresistible children.'

~~~ Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch ~~~

Alex had meanwhile, selected his card and was swiftly turning red. He put his nine down and glanced around the circle, his eyes resting on Scott. Swiftly he leaned over Rahne's head to kiss Ray. Ray met him halfway, tangling his fingers in Alex's hair. They broke off a second later and simultaneously turned red.

"I bet they kiss on a regular basis," Pietro stage-whispered to John.

"Mmmhmm, they do share a room after all," he replied in a normal voice.

Scott made a squawking sound.

Evan rolled his eyes. "King, umm, Dani."

She shrugged out of her shirt. "Kurt? Your turn."

There was a very careful silence.

"Kurt?" Evan looked to his left and only saw Dani. "Heeeey, where'd Kurt and 'Manda go?"

Dani blinked. "Nevermind, I'll go." She took her card. "I got a nine," she said.

Evan perked up. "Did you?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Well, there aren't very many single guys left in this room."

Remy blinked and began counting on his fingers.

"I thought everyone was single in this game?" Pietro asked loudly.

Dani blushed and leaned across Kurt and Amanda's empty seats to kiss Evan innocently on the nose. "Your turn Kitty."

Kitty scowled. "That was like, so not a kiss." She drew her card and smacked her head.

"Fuck!" Most of the room shouted as their palms connected with their foreheads.

"That 'urt," Rogue mumbled.

Lance drew his card. "Yes," he crowed. He slammed the Queen onto the tabletop and grinned at Kitty.

"Just don't, like, muss my hair."

Lance swooped down with another crow and kissed her full on the lips.

Pietro cocked his head at them. "We've lost 'em. My turn!" He looked at his card and tossed it into the air with a whoop of joy.

"Wot did'ya g—mmm—"

Pietro and John were officially attached at the lips. With a whoosh of wind (which smelled of lighter fluid), they were gone. Lance and Kitty were also gone (one could assume they'd phased through the floor). The remaining mutant teens looked at each other.

"Now wot?" Rahne asked.

~~~ Some Time Later ~~~

"We brought drinks! And Piotr!" Jamie paused at the threshold to stare into the room.

Scott and Jean were passed out side-by-side on the couch. Snoring. Loudly. Amara and Tabby were drawing with permanent markers on their faces. Ray, Rahne, Alex, Evan, Sam and Dani were playing what looked like Rummy...with new rules...and involving powers. Kurt and Amanda were nowhere to be seen, neither were Kitty and Lance or John and Pietro. Remy, Rogue, Wanda, Todd and Freddy were busily taking bets on what Wanda's next hex bolt would cause.

"Umm, hello?" Bobby poked the back of Wanda's head.

Wanda hexed him.

"Heh, who bet dat someone would be stuck t' da ceiling?"

"Little help here, guys," Bobby whimpered slightly.

Sam consulted his tally sheet. "That would be Rogue."

"Whoohoo!" Rogue collected Pixie Stix from the others. "I am the Queen of Hex Bets!"

"Hello? I'm not fond of the ceiling."

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Tabby sat up straighter. "We aren't stopping the party now are we?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Well," Rogue said logically, "what do you propose to do now?"

**

Whew! Long chappie, innit? I want them to move out of the mysterious-rarely-used-room, so I have a few ideas. Vote for your favorite: Hide'n'Seek (in the dark!), Flashlight Tag, Capture the Flag (my own, demented version) or Swimming (perhaps skinny dipping?? o.O')


	4. Dude, What Comes After Five?

To My Reviewers

**Nettle: **Thank you for the wonderful compliments. I actually just relate the characters to various friends and family members it makes it easier to keep them consistent.

**Beaubier:** When I saw your reviews, I practically fell out of my seat! It means a lot to have such a wonderful author (whom I practically stole at least the idea for the first chapter from) review my story! I'm glad you like the Alex/Ray pairing...they were a bit of an experiment and I'm happy it worked. Thank you for your review!

**Qindarka:** Thank you...I think o.O' The St. John/Pietro pairing came from that episode, but I also have a tendency to randomly pair people. I loved the pairing before I saw that episode.

**Lissy:** Scott's naughty sailor outfit!? I thought only Logan had a naughty sailor outfit!! O.o'

**Rogue4eva:** There is only slight, flirtatious Remy/Rogue. This takes place a few weeks after the end of the 5th Season and is actually supposed to be fairly realistic. So, therefore, Rogue is still untouchable.

**Ellavira:** Aren't they though? I once had someone write 'I'm a Spork' on my forehead...of course, it amused me to no end...

**Aqua-wishes-kiki:** 'Demented', as in a bunch of hyper-active Girl Scouts and waaaay too much time. Thanks for your vote!

**SperryDee:** Thanks for your vote!

**RahneMan:** *falls off chair* I take it you wanted them to go swimming? Thanks for your vote!

**Flame31:** Thanks for your vote!

**Avaris:** Thanks for your vote!

**Taineyah:** Thanks for your vote!

**Cannonballboy:** Lol! You're review made me laugh. Thanks for your vote!

Random Babbling from the Authoress

Technically, Hide'n'Seek didn't win. Capture the Flag was really boring written out (that's why this chapter took so long, I wrote it...then deleted it and started over, twice). Swimming/Skinny Dipping would have taken my rating too high. Also, I am writing about young teenagers...children really...it could easily be construed as child pornography. So, after careful deliberation and two rewrites, we have the following chapter.

This story has gone further than I imagined it would go. I don't know where it will end. From this, I have pieced together my own continuation of Evo, which will have more stories coming soon. I hope to have a whole series for this timeline/arc/whatever.

**

Tabby capped her marker and began to tap her chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Let's go outside, though. It's getting kind of stuffy in here."

"Umm...did you guys notice that I'M STILL ON THE CEILING???"

Piotr reached up and pulled Bobby down from the ceiling.

"Thank you, my good man." Bobby straightened his clothes and sent a glare towards Wanda, who just blinked.

"Hey, I have an idea." Alex squinted blurrily around the room. "Let's play Hide'n'Seek."

Roberto snorted. "What are we, ten?"

"Great idea!" Rogue leapt to her feet and promptly stumbled backwards. Remy attempted to catch her and they just ended up in a giggling pile on the floor.

It took a few more minutes, but everyone managed to get redressed (except those who were missing). They woke up Jean and Scott. Tabby gathered up the spare clothes of the others and began to lead the way to the ground floor.

"Oh fuck. Stairs."

The assembled mutants giggled. After quite a bit of stumbling, giggling, and falling over each other they finally made it to the second floor. Lance, Kitty, John, Pietro, Kurt and Amanda joined them. Amanda snatched her bra from Tabby and put it back on in the bathroom. John somehow managed to struggle into his pants and shirt, with Pietro's help. By the time they started down the second flight of stairs, they all had a major case of giggles...again.

"Alex is It," Bobby declared, "since it was his idea."

"Boundaries are within sight of the house. No going inside," Jean put in quickly. She was trying not to imagine several drunken teenagers wondering around inside the mansion. Jean had also noticed that everyone now had bottles of drinks in their hands. Pietro had even zipped upstairs (Jean didn't stop to wonder how he could still possibly move so quickly) and brought more drinks down.

Piotr sat deliberately in a chair on the patio. "I will supervise." At some point, he'd picked up the vodka bottle and he now cradled it in his hands.

Scott went into drunken-leader mode. "Right, Alex is It and everyone has to stay within sight of the house and outside."

"Thank you, Paraphrase Man!" Lance shouted.

"Shut up, Captain Obvious," Scott retorted oh-so-maturely.

"One, two," Alex began, "three, four, five—"

The mutants scattered.

"—shit, what comes after five?"

~~

Rogue snuck through the bushes. Not really, actually, she tromped loudly through the bushes while giggling, but she certainly thought she was sneaking. Behind her, Remy actually managed to walk quietly (thief instincts). He sang while they walked.

"In eigh'een four'een, we too' a li'le trip, along wi' Colonel Jackson down th' mighty Mississip'. We took a li'le bacon and we took a li'le beans and we fought th' bloo'ee Britosh at th' town of New Orleans." Remy messed up the rhyming scheme of the song by saying 'Or-lahns' instead of 'Or-leens'.

"Shut up! You're going to get us caught, you swamp rat!" Rogue glared cross-eyed at him before collapsing into giggles.

~~

Todd climbed expertly up a tree. Even in his drunken state, he could climb. He squatted quietly in the branches and watched his friends stumble around. Suddenly, he realized he could see everything from this perch. He chuckled evilly.

He could see Remy following Rogue, who was giggling. They seemed to be doing that a lot anymore. John and Pietro were on the gazebo roof, making out, again. Ray was lurking near Alex, trying to hide (unsuccessfully) in the shadows. Everyone else was behind, underneath and up various trees, bushes and pieces of training equipment.

"Hey! Toad! Help me up there!"

Todd looked down and blinked. A pale figure dressed in red was looking up at him, offering her hand. Todd gulped and hopped down a few branches until he could grasp Wanda's hand. He pulled her up to the first branch easily. She smiled and began to climb. For someone who had spent a lot of her life in a mental institution, she was an excellent tree climber.

Soon, the two were perched side-by-side on the highest branch that would hold them. Wanda, being more unsteady than Todd, balanced herself by leaning against the trunk of the tree, straddling the branch.

"Whee! I haven't climbed a tree since I lived with the Maximoffs!" She giggled—a very unWanda-like sound—and smiled widely at Todd.

"Look, yo." Todd pointed to Alex. "He's moving. We have to be quiet."

Wanda nodded solemnly and peered through the foliage.

"Who d'ya think he'll find first?" She asked in a loud voice.

~~

"Shut up, Swamp Rat!" Rogue whispered, exasperated.

Remy closed his mouth and held very still.

Rogue nodded happily. The two were laying low in the bushes by the house on their stomachs. The leaves of Ororo's plants concealed their hideout. Alex would never find them.

"Well, we fired our guns an' th' Britosh kept a-comin'—"

If Remy would stop singing.

~~

Rahne was in full wolf-form. It was easier to move silently through woods when in a body that was _made for moving silently through the woods. Not to mention that she could hear everyone and everything that went on around her. It was quite funny really. Bobby and Jubes were throwing acorns at Tabby and Amara, Hide'n'Seek temporarily forgotten. Dani and Evan had teamed up and were hiding behind a dead log. The two were having a whispered conversation about the weather. Dani kept insisting that it was going to rain, 'because the leaves are blowing upside-down'._

The wolf-girl lifted her nose to the wind and found that indeed, Dani was right. She could smell the rain coming. Her ears perked up and she strained a bit, a dim sound of thunder rewarded her efforts. Rahne dropped her jaw in a wolf-grin. No one else would notice the storm until it was on top of them; they were all too drunk.

~~

"My, like, hair is so messy and I'm covered in dirt," Kitty complained.

"I think you look beautiful."

Kitty gave Lance a look. The two were sitting behind a tree, nestled between its roots in a kind of hollow made by the wind. Unless Alex walked the entire way around the tree, he would never find them. Kitty was attempting to fix her hair. Lance was simply enjoying the view.

"Lance, stop, like, staring at me."

~~

"They'll never find us." Jean giggled maniacally as she jumped over the car door into the convertible. She settled down in the back seat, stretching out flat. Scott joined her, slipping in next to her. Jean giggled again. "This is a lot of fun."

"And entirely against the rules, most of it."

"I'm having fun."

"Because you're drunk."

"So're you!"

"I didn't say I wasn't."

"Aren't you having fun?" Jean asked.

Scott sighed and kissed her lips. "Yes."

~~

"Ready or not, here I come!" Alex stood up from his chair and staggered into the yard. He was pelted with acorns. "Ow!" Several voices giggled and shushed each other. Alex peered over the nearest set of bushes into the faces of Bobby, Jubes, Tabby, Amara, Sam, Roberto and Jamie. "Found you."

They responded with more giggles and acorns.

Alex took them back to the patio and told Piotr to make sure they didn't leave. Then, he went in search for the rest. He found Fred behind the equipment shed easily and Pietro and John on the gazebo roof. They pointed out the tree Lance and Kitty were hiding behind.

The surfer stumbled into the woods, looking for Lance and Kitty. They weren't where Pietro and John had said though, so Alex turned back to the house and ran into Ray.

"Oof!"

"Whoa!" Ray grabbed the shorter boy to keep him from falling.

Alex grinned—smirked really—and tackled Ray to the ground, being It forgotten. They rolled a little bit, both trying to come out on top. Ray won and pinned Alex down to the forest floor.

"Found you," Alex mumbled, before meeting Ray's lips with his own.

~~

Kitty snorted with suppressed laughter as she and Lance snuck by the distracted surfer. Ray glanced up from his ministrations on Alex's ear and winked at the two of them. Kitty grinned and winked back, dragging Lance off towards the house. They were all the way to the pool before Lance spoke.

"Nice of Ray to distract him for us."

~~

"Kurt, I think the roof is out-of-bounds." Amanda grinned at her boyfriend.

"Ja, I know. Want to see why I brought you up here?"

"The same reason you 'ported me to your room earlier," Amanda guessed.

Kurt merely shook his head, held up a large bag a water balloons with one hand, and pointed to a spigot with the other. "Vasser balloons, mein liebling."

Amanda peered over the edge of the roof. From this vantage point, she could easily hit most of their friends. Kurt could just as easily get the rest. "Oh, we're evil."

"Quite."

~~

Meanwhile, down on the ground, near the pool, the acorn war had recommenced. Girls against boys this time, with Tabby, Amara, Jubes and Kitty on one team and Bobby, Sam, Roberto and Lance on the other. Jamie threw acorns indescrimitly. Freddy had ducked quietly into the kitchen for a midnight snack; Pietro and John had taken up residence in a pair of deck chairs near Piotr, declaring themselves neutral.

"Hey!" Tabby called out as she ducked behind a decorative plant with Jubes. "Where's Alex?"

Kitty and Lance laughed. "Being distracted," Kitty answered innocently.

Everyone giggled, even if they didn't get it.

~~

"I wonder when Alex will find us," Jean said. She and Scott were still stretched out in the back seat of Scott's convertible.

Scott gave her a funny look. "You said he'd never find us here. Why did we hide at all if you wanted to be found?"

Jean just rolled her eyes. "Don't be stu—"

A large water balloon broke over her face. Two moments later, one landed on Scott's stomach. That one was followed by one on the hood of the car.

"Who's doing that!?" Jean shrieked. She jumped out of the car immediately, only to be hit by another balloon. Scott followed her and the two ran, shrieking and yelling and dodging balloons. They reached the pool a moment later.

Now the balloons had new targets, soon everyone was wet.

No one had the sense to look up. If they had, they would have seen a dark figure with two bright yellow eyes and another with long hair, leaning over the edge of the building, armed with brightly colored balloons.

~~

"How can you predict the weather from leaves?" Evan demanded.

Dani sighed dramatically. "Easy, when they blow upside down, it will rain."

"That's insane," Evan scoffed.

"Is not." Dani glared. "I guess you know oh-so-much about Mother Nature, having lived in New York City and all."

"Hey, I may not be able to live in the woods and eat bark, but I am the nephew of a weather witch."

Dani stood abruptly. "I'm going back to the house." She turned on her heel and slipped into the woods, walking between the trees quietly.

A few moments and one weird sound later, Evan was running after her, calling out apologies.

~~

Most of the mutant teenagers made their way back to the pool area. Rogue and Remy were chased out of the bushes by water balloons as soon as Jean had the good sense to put up a TK shield (which made the entire group by the pool impossible targets). Dani and Evan, who was out of breath, joined a moment later, with Rahne, Wanda and Todd in tow. As soon as Wanda appeared the water balloons ceased and Kurt and Amanda 'ported into a chair. Alex and Ray stumbled up last, covered with leaves, holding hands and grinning like idiots.

Everyone collapsed in various deck chairs, laughing and giggling and throwing the occasional acorn.

No one except Rahne and Dani noticed the approaching storm.


	5. Epilogue

To My Reviewers

(who will very soon hate me very much)

**SperryDee**, **Purple-E**, **DemonRogue13** – I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for your reveiws!

**Rika-or-ri** – Glad you liked the Rogue/Remy flirtations. I didn't want to take it to far, because its such a common pairing, but I didn't want to leave them out either!

**ASGT and Kat Maximoff** – I love the new title too. Thanks for the review!

**The Uncanny R-Man** – Dude, I like your new pen name. That's nifty.

**Flame31** – ^_^ Glad you didn't get into trouble. I completely understand, I do the same thing when I remember lines from Eddie Izzard or something. (cake or death?)

**Taineyah** – I wasn't too confused. As you will see, I kind of even used your idea!

**Cannonballboy** – Your review makes me giggle. I'm thinking about doing an offshoot of this fic where the older students sneak away for skinny dipping…

**Qindarka** – I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't contain much of anything, but I'm thankful for your review!

**SickmindedSucker** – Just a little bit on a sugar high huh? More than a little I think.

**Silverblaise** – The descriptions come from me usually being the one at the party that hasn't had anything to drink and watching the drunk people. Drunk people are hysterical. I love making fun of them.

**Beaubier** - *poke* You need to update Thicker Than Water soon *grin*. Aren't Alex and Ray pretty? *sigh* I plan on using them a lot more. Thanks for your review!!

**

It didn't take long for the teenage mutants to pass out from excessive alcohol and fun. The chairs around the pool and patio were used as makeshift beds for everyone. They had paired up together, keeping close to their partner for warmth in the crisp late night air. No one even noticed when the rain began to drench them all.

Logan and Ororo noticed the storm. They arrived downstairs to find their charges sprawled across the lawn furniture, sleeping off their buzzes. The two teachers knew immediately what the teens had done (the empty bottles of alcohol were a big clue).

Their reactions suited their characters. Logan merely grunted and stomped back inside. Ororo began to wake each student up and send them back to their rooms; a frustrating and lengthy process. With the gentleness of a mother, the weather witch tucked each teen snuggly into their beds and bade them all goodnight.

The morning dawned bright and clear. Each mutant awoke to a bucket of ice water over his or her head and instructions to get to the Danger Room immediately. Aspirin was withheld, along with breakfast, until a Level Two training simulation was completed.

**

Shaman Dani's Final Note

Hello to my wonderful readers. I know this chapter is a big disappointment and you're all going to hate me now. However, this story has fizzled into nothingness and probably should have ended last chapter. That doesn't necessarily mean this story is completely over. Keep your eyes peeled for a sequel by the end of the summer.

I hope you all enjoyed it. This was my first X-Men: Evolution fanfiction (though certainly not my last!) and I'm thrilled that it was popular. My next project will probably be an Evo/Spirited Away fusion or an Evo/Labyrinth fusion.

Thank you for reading!

_Shaman Dani of the Flamingos_


End file.
